Mobile robotic devices have minimized the human effort involved in performing everyday tasks. For example, automatic cleaning devices help maintaining and cleaning surfaces, such as hardwood floors, carpet and the like. Mobile robotic devices often share the pathways in which they navigate with other traffic, such as people, equipment and/or the like. Sometimes, the mobile robot, unaware of the higher priority traffic, prevents or delays the higher-priority traffic from passing.